


we're up all night to get lucky

by TheMonsterGhost



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drunk Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterGhost/pseuds/TheMonsterGhost
Summary: I was having a hard time concentrating so I just slapped some porn together. Sloppy one-shot set during the Stolen Century.





	we're up all night to get lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is very Taako/Magnus centric. The other relationships are (more or less) just mentioned. This was written as a stream of consciousness without getting a proof read so forgive me. TTwTT But if you like it, let me know! Your support is always appreciated. Thanks!

It’s all a haze. The room is spinning and warm and dark. They had a party to reward themselves for a job well done. It was a violent and difficult planet but they recovered the Light. They survived. All of them. And now they’re orbiting in the atmosphere. The soft, pink light of the sun bouncing off of the gaseous planet below filters into the room from the circular porthole window.

It would be a wonder if there was a single drop of alcohol left on the entire ship. Up here, it’s difficult to tell time so it’s anyone’s guess how long they’d been at it. Music filled the halls. They made up games designed to embarrass and further inebriate each other. Their laughter was uproarious enough to wake the entire planet below.

Taako recalls the moment he tried to catch Lup’s attention only to find he didn’t have it. She was glued to Barry, giving him glances that were making him hot under the collar. She would jerk her head to Lucretia and they would smile at one another. Not long after that, the two of them had cornered her and swept her away.

The other three were shotgunning beer as a contest. Magnus boasted about his lucidity, causing Merle to scoff. “The smallest dwarf could out-drink any human,” he’d said. Taako didn’t know why Davenport decided to join in. Perhaps it was pride. Or maybe he was drunker than he appeared.

Now Taako is _here._ His hand pressed to the window and lips pressed to his neck. Large, calloused fingers curl around his own and there’s a swell of something hot and slick. He gasps, easing against it and then there’s the slightly uncomfortable, insanely hot stretch… “Oooh, fuck…!”

“Shhh.”

He bites his lip, shuddering when the voice behind him chuckles and kisses his neck again. And again. And again…

Taako’s eyes flutter shut as hips smack flush against his ass. He can distantly hear the muffled cries of his teammates in the room next door. His sister’s room.

“She sounds so cute,” Taako laughs breathlessly, remarking about Lucretia's high-pitched gasps that pierce the dividing walls.

“Not as cute as you,” mutters Magnus. That’s right… That’s who that is. Taako glances over his shoulder and _fuck_ that man looks good. He’s always so soft. Almost innocent.

Here, in the dark, he’s hardened and _devious_. His hands find Taako’s hips and hold him tight enough to bruise. Then they’re fucking and Taako is sure that if he could hear Lucretia, they can hear him.

He’s on his knees, sitting straight up, face pressed to his window, hot breath fogging the glass. Every nerve in his body is _alight_ with fire. Magnus only needs one hand to hold his wrists together behind his back. The other explores his chest, eventually moving down to his stomach. He presses there and they both become aware of the swell in Taako’s abdomen with each thrust. “God, Taako, you’re so…”

The elf bites his lips. Magnus bites his shoulder. He can hear his sister now. Almost comically loud. He wonders, briefly, if she’s making fun of him. Or maybe it’s a contest. Or _maybe_ Barry fucking Bluejeans is just _that good_.

“H-harder,” Taako demands.

He gasps when Magnus suddenly pulls out of him completely. His body feels absolutely weightless as Magnus effortlessly moves him into a new position. On his side, one leg propped way the fuck up until his knee is held against his chest. Magnus slides right up behind him, cock slipping over the globe of his ass. He applies a sloppy amount of lube so that he sinks back in with ease.

If it’s a contest, Taako makes sure he’s winning. He’s writhing and screaming profanities and Magnus’ name. He isn’t even aware of Magnus returning the favor. It’s all muttered nonsense, spoken quickly as sweat slides from his furrowed brow. Magnus comes suddenly and Taako groans as he’s pumped full.

Magnus doesn’t slow down. He stiffens in orgasm for only a second. Then, he’s milking himself dry, pulling out, and lifting Taako’s hips high. His hand slides over Taako’s ass and then finds his cock. As his lips purse around Taako’s well-fucked hole, cleaning him and eagerly swallowing up his own cum, his hand pumps the elf’s shaft.

Taako’s climax is enough to send him to the fucking astral plane and back. He screams, fisting Magnus’ hair with both hands, toes curling and body shaking apart.

When he chances a glance down, he sees Magnus eyeing him hungrily from between his legs. Taako whimpers, turning his face away. That smug bastard… That beautiful, smug tank of a man. Who the fuck gave him the right to be so good with his mouth and his hands and his unfairly huge _dick…?!_

The room is spinning. It’s dark and hot and sticky and heady with the smell of sex.

Taako laments that it’s over. Until it’s not over. A chaotic and wild smirk carves its way across his face when Magnus’ arms snake around his waist and his hips rock against his thigh. A hint of the regular Magnus is there in that motion. That almost innocent motion. A quiet, begging question of, “More…?”

Taako turns to face him and once Magnus sees the anarchic expression on the elf’s face, made more sinister by the hot pink light gleaming in his eyes, he grins and pulls Taako closer.

They fuck for what feels like hours. It becomes a blur, save for the particularly memorable and sense-jarring moments. There are a handful of lulls where they think it might be over. And then there’s suddenly thighs on either side of someone’s face. How they ever managed to arrange themselves into a 69 position is beyond Taako. But where there is a will, there is a way. Taako feels a swell of pride as he finally distracts Magnus from giving him so much attention.

The man has a _need_ to _give_ pleasure above receiving it. And yet, Taako has him sitting up and shuddering and struggling to even keep his hands on Taako’s dick. The elf lavishes his balls and moves to his ass, eating him out like he’s starved for it. By the looks of things, Magnus _is_ starved of it. Taako would ask if he’s ever received a rimjob before if he weren’t in the middle of it.

As Magnus tentatively grinds down on his face and the pungent scent of his balls hits him, Taako comes hands-free. He forces his tongue inside as he cries out, causing Magnus to clap a hand over his mouth and… _Oh wow…_

 

There is no telling whether or not it’s morning when the IPRE begins to wake up. Magnus is the first. He opens his eyes, expecting sunlight. It’s still dark. But of course it is. They’re in space. He closes his eyes again. But he realizes he’s not in his bed. Not in his room. And he realizes he’s naked and sticky and he’s not alone.

Magnus opens his eyes again, just as Taako is doing the same. They stare at one another for a long time, saying nothing and without moving an inch. 

An awkward laugh breaks the silence.

“What a night, huh?” says Magnus.

“Yeah… What are…? What are you um. Doing here?” Taako replies.

“Well… we…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know ‘we,’ I’m just asking what you’re _still_ doing—“

“Oh!”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, yeah, no, um.” Magnus tries to get up but the hangover hits him like a bag of bricks. In fact, he isn’t positive he isn’t still drunk. He wavers and Taako raises his hands to catch him if he slips. “Sorry,” says Magnus.

“It’s all good, I just uh… I need to get up and shower and I am _not_ ready to be seen,” says Taako. Magnus chuckles at that. He carefully makes his way off of the bed and starts collecting his clothes. 

He hears Taako sigh and the moving of sheets but it isn’t until he feels a hand on the small of his back that he turns around.

“Sorry, I’m sounding like an asshole. I, um. This is. Awkward,” Taako stammers.

“Hey, Taako, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” says Magnus. Taako’s ears perk up, surprised by the good-natured and lighthearted tone of Magnus’ voice. The fighter laughs and explains, “I know you don’t think anyone here gets you but… we do! I had fun.”

Taako grins. “Yeah. It _was_ fun.”

“It was fun!”

“Nothing wrong with a little bit of fun.”

Magnus gives up on the search for his shirt. If he thought about it, he’d realize he hadn’t been wearing one when he came in.

They share a smile as he laces up his pants and heads for the door.

“You’re probably just gonna go back to sleep, huh?” asks Magnus.

“You know it.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Magnus shuts the door and then stretches. Despite the headache and the slight nausea, he feels refreshed.

Davenport walks past him in a hurry. Magnus smiles at him and says, “Morning, Captain!”

“Y-yeah, morning,” says Davenport, not bothering to even give Magnus a glance as he disappears down the hall. Magnus finds it strange. And then he realizes how strange it is to even see the captain in the resident hall since his quarters are on the other side of the ship.

He spots Merle’s open door and it clicks together.

“Wow,” murmurs Magnus, “What a night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you want to support my work, consider tipping me on ko-fi (/themonsterghost). You can also hit me up on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/themonsterghost) or check out my art on [Tumblr](http://themonsterghost.tumblr.com). Peace


End file.
